elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Kone elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Kone. Armenia * Zvartnots Airport new terminal, Parakar (Yerevan) (2011) * Ani Plaza Hotel, Yerevan (modernization of 1982 Kone Classic in 2011) * The Cafesjian Museum at Cascade, Yerevan (2008) * Hyatt Place, Yerevan (2014) * Piazza Grande, Yerevan (2008) * Yerevan Plaza, Yerevan (2009) * Hrazdan Hotel, Yerevan (1989) Australia Queensland *Q1, Gold Coast (2005) *Hilton Surfers Paradise, Gold Coast *Suncorp Plaza (143 Turbot St), Brisbane *Santos Place (32 Turbot St), Brisbane *Ibis Hotel Brisbane New South Wales *Australia Square, Sydney (1967, installed as EPL) *Sydney International Airport Car Park 1 and 2, Sydney *The Galleries Victoria, Sydney *Bankstown Centro, Sydney *Aurora Place, Sydney (2000) Aurora Place a.k.a. RBS Tower, video: KONE Alta High-speed High-rise Traction Elevators (29-41) at Aurora Place, Sydney *Citigroup Centre, Sydney *Macarthur Square, Sydney *Stockland Tower (129 Castlereagh St), Sydney (modernized from old Otis elevators into Kone Polaris) *Four Seasons Hotel, SydneyModernized from EPL KONE elevators. *83 Clarence St, Sydney *Comaltech House (117 York St), Sydney *World Square Shopping Centre, Sydney *IKEA Tempe, Sydney (2011) *Macquarie Tower (10 Valentine Avenue), Parramatta, Sydney *Octagon (99 Phillips St), Parramatta, Sydney *15 Blue St, North Sydney *40 Miller St, North Sydney *Westfield Bondi Junction, Sydney Victoria *Melbourne Central Shopping Centre, Melbourne (additional elevators) *Park Hyatt, Melbourne *Hilton Melbourne South Wharf, Melbourne *Westin, Melbourne *City Square (44 Swanston St), Melbourne *80 Collins St, Melbourne (Modernised from EPL elevators into Kone M-Series in 1999; then modded again with Dewhurst.) South Australia *ANZ House, AdelaideThese buildings have Kone Polaris elevators. *Ernst & Young Tower, Adelaide *Land Titles Office, Adelaide *Statewide House, Adelaide *Westpac House, Adelaide *GHD Building, Adelaide *Marion Aquatic Centre, Adelaide *Hewlett Packard Centre, Adelaide China Hong Kong *Lung Yat Estate, Tuen Mun (2013) *Hing Tung Estate, Sai Wan Ho (1996-1997, include Tung Lam Court) *Yau Lai Estate, Yau Tong (2005, Bik/Chi/Nga/Sau/Yat/Yi Lai House, 2011, Cheuk/Yung Lai House, Yau Lai Shopping Centre) *Tak Tin Estate, Lam Tin (1991, Tak Lai/King House) *Hong Nga Court, Lam Tin (1993, All Blocks) *Tsz Man Estate, Tsz Wan Shan (1994, all blocks, include On Yan House, Tsz On Court) *Island Place, North Point (1996) *Tin Yau Court, Tin Shui Wai (1992) *Tin Ching Estate, Tin Shui Wai (2008, Ching Choi/Wan House, Tin Ching Ancillary Facilities Block) *Tin Shui Estate, Tin Shui Wai (1993, Shui Fung/Fai House, Shopping Centre) *Hung Fuk Estate, Yuen Long (2015, Hung Long/Yat/Yuet/Cheong/Shing House) *Sun Wai Court, Tuen Mun (1991) *Tin King Estate, Tuen Mun (1989) *Long Chuen House Car Park, Shui Cheun O Estate, Sha Tin (2015) *Un Chi House - Un Chau Estate, Sham Shui Po (2008, Un Nga/Lok/Chi/Kin/Hei House) *Hong Kong Convention and Exhibition Centre (New Wing) (1997, 2009) *''New Installations or Replacement in MTR Stations'', Hong Kong (From 2005-) **MTR AsiaWorld-Expo Station (2005, elevators only) **MTR LOHAS Park Station (2009, elevators only) **MTR West Island Line Stations (2014)MTR - West Island Line - Construction - Progress Update **MTR West Kowloon Terminus (2014, Elevators only)MTR - Express Rail Link - Construction - Approved Contract *Wan Tsui Shopping Centre (2012)Only 1 of the 4 elevator installed by them. It was modernized from the original Marryat & Scott elevator installed in 1980.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=metRHXBL3Rchttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dLixThikmU *Oxford House, Taikoo Place (1999)Q1 Surfers Paradise *Mong Kok Road Footbridge SystemMachine-Room-Less elevator installations, Escalators are installed by Otis. *Mong Kok Government Municiple Building (1989) Mainland China *Beijing Capital International Airport, Beijing (2008) *Hongqiao Transport Hub, Shanghai France *Charles de Gaulle Airport, Paris (2009) *L'Amirauté Hotel, Brest (2013) *Notre Dame de Bonne Nouvelle Street, Brest (2010) *9 Kervézennec Street Brest,(2013) *Le Phare de L'Europe Shopping Malll, Brest (2014) *Castorama, Brest (2015) *266 Gouesnou Street, Brest (2000) *La Cavale Blanche's Hospital, Brest (1980s) *Castorama, Brest, (2015) *Vienne Train Station, Vienne (2010) *La Part-Dieu Train Station, Lyon (2014-2015) *Ibis Hotel La Part-Dieu -Garibaldi, Lyon (2008) *Oxygène tower, Lyon (2010) *Le Grand-Stade de l'Olympique Lyonnais, Lyon (2016) *Opéra de Lyon (1992) *Ritz-Carlton Hotel, Lyon (2013) Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Holiday Inn Express Pluit Citygate (2014) *Gedung Parkir 2 - Mall Kelapa Gading 2 (replacement from Hyundai on 2014) *Best Western Teluk Gong (2013) Central Jakarta *Ar+otel Jakarta Thamrin (2013) *The Hermitage Menteng (2013) *MNC Finance Center, Menteng *Pronto Moda, Pasar Baru (2013) *KEM Tower, KemayoranThis building also houses the headquarter of PT. Kone Indo Elevator (sole agent of Kone elevators and escalators in Indonesia) *Lippo Life Tower, Kuningan (2013) *Abalove Industri Church (2013) *Hotel Santika Premiere Hayam Wuruk (2014) West Jakarta *Zara - Central Park Mall (2009) South Jakarta *Wisma Mulia (1997) *The City Plaza - Wisma Mulia *Hotel Mulia Jakarta (1998) *Menara Sentraya (2014-2015) *The 101 Jakarta Sedayu Dharmawangsa (2014-2015) *Avenue of the Star - Lippo Mall Kemang, Kemang (2012) *Siloam Hospital TB. Simatupang (2013) *GKM Tower (TB. Simatupang) (2014) Surabaya, East Java *Graha Pena, Surabaya (1997, installed under partnership with Indolift) *Apartment Sejahtera, Kebonsari, Surabaya *National Hospital Surabaya, Surabaya *Hartono Electronic, Surabaya (2012) *Perdana Elektronika, Surabaya *Artotel, Surabaya Bali Nusa Dua *Swiss-Belhotel Bay View Hotel *Pop! Hotel Nusa Dua (2013) *Novotel Nusa Dua Bali Hotel *The Ritz-Carlton Bali (2014) Ritz-Carlton Bali glass lifts shafts.JPG|Glass elevator shafts at The Ritz-Carlton Bali. The main lobby is located on top of the limestone cliff. Ritz-Carlton Bali glass lifts lobby.JPG|Elevators lobby at The Ritz-Carlton Bali (floor LL) Jimbaran *Jimbaran Plaza, Jimbaran (2013) Tuban *Ngurah Rai International Airport - Domestic Terminal (2014) *Swiss Belhotel Tuban (2014-2015) Kuta-Legian *Hotel Ibis Bali Kuta (2012) *The Edelweiss Primo Hotel (2013) *Bintang Kuta Hotel (2012) *Grand Ixora Kuta Resort (fmr. Grand Whiz Kuta) (2011) *Ramayana Resort Kuta *favehotel Kuta Square (2012) *J4 Boutique Hotel Legian (2013) *The Akhmani Hotel Legian (2012) *Pop! Hotel Kuta Beach (2012) *The Kuta Playa Hotel & Villas (2012) *Mercure Bali Legian, Legian (2014) *Ossotel Legian Hotel (2013) *Swiss Belinn Hotel Legian (2013-2014) *Ace Hardware Kuta Central Park (2013) *Alta Moda (2002) *Ibis Styles Dewi Sri (2013) *Bali White House (late 2012) *Grand Kuta Hotel and Residence (2009) *Best Western Premiere Sunset Road Kuta (2013) Kone elevators FavehotelKutaSquare.JPG|Kone elevators at favehotel Kuta Square, Bali KONE elevators BestWesternSRK.jpg|The main Kone elevators (2012) at Best Western Premiere Sunset Road Kuta, Bali Kone elevators GrandKuta.JPG|Two Kone MonoSpace elevators at Grand Kuta Hotel & Residence, Bali Seminyak *Double Six Luxury Hotel (2013) *Horison Hotel Sunset Road (2014-2015) *The Breeze Bali Resort (2014) *IZE Seminyak Hotel (2012) Kone elevators HorisonSR.JPG|Kone elevators at Horison Hotel Sunset Road, Bali. Kerobokan-Canggu *The Gate 88, Kerobokan (2014) *The Kirana Hotel, Canggu (2013) Denpasar *b Hotel Bali (2012) *Ibis Styles Denpasar (fmr. All Seasons) (2011) *Harris Hotel and Pop! Hotels Cokroaminoto (2014) *Golden Tulip Essential (2014) *Santosa City Hotel (2013) Sanur *Swiss-Belresort Watu Jimbar (2013) Makassar *Grand Clarion Hotel, Makassar (2012) Other cities *Summarecon Mall, Bekasi *Soll Marina Hotel, Serpong, Tangerang, Banten (2013) *Hotel Santika Premiere Bintaro, CBD Bintaro Jaya, Banten (2014) *IKEA Alam Sutera, Tangerang, Banten (2014) *Jessijames Factory Outlet (formerly Renaritti), Bandung *Chiampelas Walk Extension, Bandung *Sensa Hotel, Bandung *Paragon Hotel and Residence, Solo *Horison Pekalongan, Pekalongan Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *Kuala Lumpur International Airport - Low Cost Carrier Terminal (LCCT) *Kuala Lumpur International Airport - Car Park (1998) *Lot 10 (modernized) *Starhill Plaza * Petronas Tower (Tower 2) Johor Bahru *Granada Hotel, Johor Bahru *Senai Airport, Johor Bahru *Jusco Tebrau City, Johor Bahru New Zealand *Te Papa Museum, Wellington *Wellington State Hospital - Grace Neil Block, Wellington (modernized from 1970s Otis elevators) *Farmers Lambton Quay, Wellington *Morrison Kent House, Wellington *The Majestic Centre, Wellington *Auckland Metro Centre, Auckland Singapore *Marina Bay Sands (2010) *The Shoppes at Marina Bay Sands (2010) *Tampines Mall (2007) *Ngee Ann City (2013)Modernized from Schindler elevators that were installed in 1993. *313@Somerset (2009) *Wisma Atria (1986, modernized in 2013) *Wisma Atria Office Tower (1986) *Marriott Hotel Orchard Road (1995) *Tangs Orchard Road (1995) *Paragon Shopping Centre Extension (2002) *Four Seasons Hotel, Tanglin *IKEA Tampines (2007) *Raffles Hotel (1989) *Lucky Plaza (Orchard Road) (2005)Modernized from Hitachi elevators that were installed in 1978. *Forum The Shopping Mall (1986) *Value Hotel Thompson *Changi City Point *MacDonald House *Peace Centre *Choa Chu Kang Polyclinic (2012) *Amara Hotel, Tanjong Pagar *Lucky Chinatown *Community Clubs in Singapore: **Gek Poh Ville CC **Jurong Town CC (2005) **Tampines West CC **Kampong Java CC *One degree15 Hotel/Club, Senstosa Island (2008) *Underwater World, Sentosa Island (1991) *New Tech Park *JEM (Jurong East) *Hwa Cheong International School *NUH School of Math and Science *Seven Hundred Beach *Alexis *Bukit Timah Market and Food Centre (replaced from a Silver Rocket wheelchair lift) *One Raffles Link *UE Square *Bayshore Park Condo *City Square Residences *The Waterside Condo *Orchard Gateway Shopping Mall *Jurong Public Library *Music Box @ Ngee Ann Polytechnic *SIM Institute Clementi *Thomson V *Jen Hotel Sweden Stockholm County * All the "Hötorgshus" buildings have various kind of KONE High-Speeds. * Kaknästornet (mod. 1985-2006/2011) * DN-Skrapan (80's - M-series, 2013 Polaris) * Södersjukhuset Southern Hospital * PUB mall * Globen Shopping Center * Kista Sience Tower * Kista centrum mall (2001) * Scandic Hotels - Victoria Tower (2013) Gävleborg County * Söderhamns Sjukus Söderhamn Hospital * Kv. Päronet, Söderhamn * Kv. Ölet, Gävle Scania County * Turning Torso * Helsingborg Hospital (Modded a generic prototype DD into Polaris DD) Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok * Prince Palace Hotel * India Emporium Mall * Ramathibodi Hospital (Food Hall) * Pohtecktung Building * Tha Maharaj * IBM Building * Victory Mall * Bobae Tower * Pullman Bangkok King Power * King Power Complex Southern Bangkok *Sofitel So Bangkok *CentaraGrand at CentralWorld *CentralWorld (Zone Central Court) *The Landmark Bangkok *Sivatel Bangkok Hotel *Sivatel Building *BTS Sukhumvit line extension (Bang Chak to Bearing station) *BTS Siam Station * The Trust Residence Ratchada-rama 3 Bangkok * Interchange 21 * Novotel Bangkok Fenix Ploenchit * Novotel Bangkok Fenix Silom * W Hotel Bangkok * Centerpoint of Siam Square (Formerly Digital Gateway) * Four Points by Sheraton Bangkok * Hansar Bangkok Hotel * Asia Center * U Chu Liang Building * Hotel Muse Bangkok * Lerdsin Hospital ** 33 Years Anniversary Building ์Northern Thonburi * The Trust Residence Pinklao Southern Thonburi * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT) ** Central Building 3 Central Region * Suvarnabhumi Airport, Samut Prakarn * Nakhon Sawan Tower * Photharam Hospital, Ratchaburi Northern Region * Nimman Mai Design Hotel, Chiangmai Northeastern Region * Ever 9 Serviced Apartment, Nakhon Ratchasrima Eastern Region * Laemtong Bangsaen, Chonburi * Mercure Hotel Pattaya, Chonburi * Tukcom Sriracha, Chonburi * Tukcom Chonburi * Harbor Mall, Chonburi Southern Region * Golden Crown Plaza Hotel, Hatyai, Songkhla United Kingdom *33 St. Mary Axe (Swiss Re Building), London (2003) *Westfield White City, London (2008) *Broadgate Tower, London *The Shard, London (2013) *Heathrow Airport Terminal 3, London *Harrods Knightsbridge, London *One New Change, London (2010) *Le Meridien Piccadilly, London *Victoria Place Shopping Centre, London Victoria *Stratford International DLR Station, Stratford, London *Gatwick Airport, Crawley, West Sussex *Stansted Airport, Stansted United States *Trump Tower, Chicago, IL *One Kone Court, Moline, IL *5th Avenue Station, Naperville, IL (2005)Case Study - 5th Avenue Station *Bold L&H Lofts, Chicago, IL *Southface Energy Institute, Atlanta, GA (2008) *St. Tammant Parish, LA (2008) *Vanderbilt University Medical Center, Nashville, TN (2008) *St. Charles Church, Boardman, OH (2004) *Town Square Apartments, Fort Dodge, Iowa *Embassy Suites Hotel, Houston, TX *W Hotel Buckhead, Atlanta, GA *Crowne Plaza Orlando Universal, Orlando, FL Other countries *Tytyri Test CenterThe another name for this building is called Kone High-Rise Laboratory., Finland (1998, 333 m, double deck elevators installed under partnership with Toshiba) *Kone Headquarters, Espoo, Finland *Taipei 101, Taipei, Taiwan (2004)Double deck elevator installed under partnership with Toshiba (hence it is sometimes branded as Kone/Toshiba). *Schiphol International Airport, Amsterdam, Netherlands *Erasmus Medical Center, Rotterdam, Netherlands (2012) *National Bank of Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates *Capital City, Moscow, Russia *Cosmos Hotel, Moscow, Russia (1979)Some elevators were modernized by Kone and replaced by Sigma Elevator. *Afimoll-siti Shopping Center, Moscow, Russia *IKEA Kungens Kurva, Stockholm, Sweden *Kunsbron 2, Stockholm, Sweden (2008) *Elbe Klinikum, Stade, Germany *Vienna Schwechat International Airport, Vienna, Austria (2007) *Morishita Station (Toei Subway), Tokyo, Japan *Daimon Station (Toei Subway), Tokyo, Japan *The Ritz-Carlton Hotel, Herzeliya, Israel (2011) *Kingdom Tower, Jeddah, Saudi Arabia (Under Construction)Told by a member from KONE. Notes and references Kone